Hellstriders
"Our goal is simple, to counter-act the demonic threat to Azeroth. We are survivors; and will stride through hell so you don't have to." — Statement of the Hellstriders The Hellstriders are a private specialist group of like-minded brothers and sisters with the ultimate goal of killing Demons. Unlike the Illidari, they do not partake in the fel rituals of the Demon Hunters, instead using their great combat prowess to take out the enemy; Demons. The Hellstriders where technically co-founded on 2/17/37 L.C. by Lady Sabariel Greenwood and Jackson Amadatha. The Hellstriders are composed of the many races of Azeroth, both Alliance and Horde willing to hunt down the foul Demons of the universe are welcomed to the group. They are seen to be a Alliance-Neutral group; United we conquer, Divided we fall is a saying often used when a demonic invasion is imminent. = Ranking Structure = ---- The Hellstriders take use of a simple yet effective system of ranks. These are the ranks of the Hellstriders: * Lady/Lord of the Hellstriders (O-L) * General of the Hellstriders (O-G) * Captain (O-3) * Lieutenant Captain (O-2) * Lieutenant (O-1) * Sergeant Major of the Hellstriders (E-6) * Sergeant (E-5) * Master Hellstrider (E-4) * Senior Hellstrider (E-3) * Hellstrider (E-2) * Initiate (E-1) The ranking system of the Hellstriders works as the following: Initiates '''are not fully trained Hellstriders, which are to be in training. The patch of an Initiate is a single chevron. Then '''Hellstrider, which is a fully combat and medical ready Hellstrider, if one is already skilled in combat, especially against Demons, they will skip Initiate and come to the Hellstrider rank. The patch of a Hellstrider is a single chevron with a set of crossed arrows. After come the Senior Hellstrider rank, which is an experienced Hellstrider that has killed at minimum five demons under the banner of the Hellstriders The patch of a Senior Hellstrider is two chevrons with a set of crossed arrows. Following that comes Master Hellstrider, which is the first technical Non-Commissioned Officer (NCO) rank and is charged with the primary task of training the Hellstrider Initiates combat, and the ways of the Hellstriders. The patch of a Master Hellstrider is two chevrons and a bar with a set of crossed arrows. Next there is Sergeant, Sergeants are the Non-Commissioned Officers (NCO)s of the Hellstriders and lead 1-5 people into combat. The patch of a Sergeant is three chevrons with a set of crossed arrows. Then comes Lieutenant, which is the first Commissioned Officer rank and make up the primary administrative Officer body of the Hellstriders. The patch of a Lieutenant is five chevrons and two arrows. Next comes Lieutenant Captain, a commissioned officer rank serving under Captains and serve as second-in-commands to Captains of qualification divisions. The patch of a Lieutenant Captain is five chevrons and four arrows. After that comes Captain, which is the senior-most commissioned officer rank and are placed in command of qualification divisions, such as Detonator or juggernaught. The patch of a Captain is five chevrons and six arrows. Next comes General of the Hellstriders, which is only held by one person, whom is the head of all operations and decisions of the Hellstriders, thus being the head tactician of the Hellstriders. The patch of the General of the Hellstriders is five chevrons, six arrows, and five stars. Lastly comes''' Lady/Lord of the Hellstriders', which is also only held by one person, he/she is the head of the entire Hellstriders group and works closely with the General and other members to assure order is being brought, and also helps head operations. He/She is thus the head of the Hellstriders. The patch of the Lady of the Hellstriders is five chevrons, six arrows, and six stars.E-1.png|Initiate E-2.png|Hellstrider E-3.png|Senior Hellstrider E-4.png|Master Hellstrider E-5.png|Sergeant E-6.png|Sergeant Major of the Hellstriders O-1.png|Lieutenant O-2.png|Lieutenant Captain O-3.png|Captain GEN-0.png|General of the Hellstriders LADY.png|Lady of the Hellstriders ''Insignias by Varadu. = Training = ---- "What separates us from the Illidari is not only the fact that we chose not to carve our eyes out to make a point, not to draw on our skin with fel magic and not to infuse our very souls with the demons we fight. It is that we will take the hatred which they use to burn their way through the enemy and turn that into discipline. With a balance between these two, you will find that no demon can stand in the way of your skills, of our skills." '' ―Lady Sabariel Greenwood The Hellstriders train to counter-act the demonic threat of Azeroth as best they can - thus having a set amount of training to do to advance in rank. Training comes in several stages. Initiate (Initiate), Hellstrider (Hellstrider - Sergeant Major of the Hellstriders), and Command (Lieutenant to Lady/Lord of the Hellstriders). Each covers a different part and expands on the knowledge learnt before. Training Stages Initiate The training of an Initiate goes on for at length a month, this is to ensure the initiates won't be killed and to make sure they have each others backs. Theory includes the weapons used, the types of demons and how to counter-them. The practical side includes learning how to wield the weapons proficiently, Where to hit on a target dummy, how to gather information and how to hide from demons. This unit ends with a two day long excursion out into the wilderness to practice teamwork and their skills. Hellstrider The training for Hellstrider consists of expanding on what was learnt at the Initiate rank. This also explores the reasoning behind the design of the Black Arrows, how Mor'arg machinery works, how to apply first aid, the anatomy of the many demons, region knowledge and hand-to-hand techniques. This unit end with a scenario where the group has been fired upon by Legion artillery and one of them is critically injured. Command The training of Command trains those that have proceeded through the Hellstrider stage and is ready to continue. The Training of Command involves the working as a single unit, to know each and everyone one of your brothers and sisters well, and to teach everyone how to lead their company into a strategic battle. This includes planning a battle and all possible outcomes, how to defeat the opponent with the use of everyone's strength, what to do should a plan fail and how to create a plan within a split second to ensure victory. Qualification Tabs The Hellstriders also implement something known as 'Qualification Tabs'. These work in such a way that one Hellstrider may train extra in a specialty and thus get a special tab patch signifying their qualification in said specialty. Sometimes qualification-divisions may be assigned specific tasks that others aren't able to complete. Each qualification tab has a Captain, and a Lieutenant Captain serving as the second-in-command to the appointed Captain. The following are the qualification tabs Hellstriders may acquire: Juggernaut * Captain: ''Vacant * Lieutenant Captain: Vacant J'uggernaut' is the tanking qualification tab specialization for the Hellstriders. Juggernauts specialize in leading the cavalry, going head first into the battle to shield the assault forces from attack. Many Juggernauts are Spellshields and Spellbreakers training to deflect fel and chaos-magics, aswell as any other foul Demonic weaponry aimed at the Hellstrider's heading for them. Hellcloak * Captain: Vacant * Lieutenant Captain: Vacant Hellcloak is the elite qualification tab for stealth and infiltration specialists. Hellcloaks specialize in infiltrating enemy hostile bases and fortifications to secure a route for the larger assault. They may also serve as spies, gathering intelligence via espionage for the Hellstriders. Skyborne * Captain: Vacant * Lieutenant Captain: Vacant Skyborne are the Hellstrider's parajumping specialists. They specialize in parachuting into designated areas for operations that require an advantage by the sky. They also fly small-medium aircrafts in which they deploy out of. Skyborne also specialize in rescue operations where they may quickly retrieve fallen comrades in hostile areas where a land-approach wouldn't be possible. Detonators * Captain: Captain Auril Dawnbreaker * Lieutenant Captain: Vacant Detonators are the explosive specialists of the Hellstriders. They normally take up duties of Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD), Explosive planting behind enemy lines aswell as assisting Analysis with advanced explosive Analysis, or assisting Research & Development with developing new explosives. Despite all of this, in the words of their Captain, Auril Dawnbreaker, the best way to describe the Detonators is, "We blow lots of fuckin' shit up.". Analysis * Captain: Vacant * Lieutenant Captain: Vacant Analysis is the qualification tab for strictly tactical, strategical and logistical analyzing and planning. Analysis, somewhat like Research and Development, are picked for their smarts in tactical evaluation rather than advanced combative prowess. Research & Development * Captain: Captain Parry Flame * Lieutenant Captain: Vacant Research & Development (R&D) is the qualification for Hellstriders that wish to focus on developing new weapon and utility technologies for the benefit of the Hellstriders. This can include prototype weapons to the most efficient food-supplies whilst on the field. Research and Development are behind all custom weapon and utility tech utilized by the Hellstriders. Qualifiers of R&D are chosen for their smarts and skills in fields like Engineering and Alchemy, rather than advanced combative prowess. Those tabbed with Research and Development can be referred to as the 'R&D's. Special Operations Detachment * Captain: Vacant * Lieutenant Captain: Vacant Special Operations Detachment (SOD) is the elite of the elite of the Hellstriders. Members of the Special Operations Detachment must also be tabbed as Hellcloaks, Skyborne, and Detonators prior to trying out for SOD. The Special Operations Detachment qualifiers are chosen when there are missions not fit for anyone else but them, these can include the counter-action of large greater demons and Warlocks that are too dangerous to send others. Hellstrider Defensive Should an Invasion of the Burning Legion happen, all available Hellstriders will be deployed into the field apart of the Hellstrider Defensive. The Defensive, is for a large scale repellent of a huge hostile force, their role is to hold back to the invasion and subdue it, slowly and surely taking more ground until they defeat the threat. Once the threat is cleared, the Defensive is split up into normal Hellstriders and Defensive to continue to monitor the area, ready to call everyone back in a time of need. = Vow = ---- The Hellstriders have a vow, which goes as follows. "Do you solemnly swear on your own free will and accord, to hereby swear to protect your brothers and sisters at arms, follow Hellstrider protocol and rid the world of the demonic threat alongside your new family at arms, the Hellstriders?" Funeral Words The Hellstriders have funeral words, said as their brother or sister is put to rest. It is as follows. "Our Brother/Sister has fallen, on this day and for the rest of our days; We will remember their death and celebrate their life. The night now falls and now their stride has ended." = Uniform = ---- The Hellstriders do not use a standardized uniform of requirement, as members may use armour at their own liking. Though it is common for members to wear some sort of scarf or mask, and/or cloak to signify being a Hellstrider. Though this is not required, it is encouraged. Other forms of headgear is also common, such as hoods or full helms and masks. As well as the above stated, Hellstriders are required to have their rank insignia somewhere on them; each rank has a separate rank insignia. For certain missions the Lady/Lord will designate a colour for which is appropriate to the mission. If the Hellstriders are to be fighting within a desert; sand coloured equipment would be optimal, a night operation would allow for dark colours including grey and black to be worn. If the Lady/Lord suggests a cloak, then the suggestion should be heeded. = Protocol = ---- Protocol of the Hellstriders is considered much less strict than most Military organizations. All Hellstriders may be called by their nickname, if not, then they may be referred to by their rank if an Enlisted or NCO, or by 'Sir' or 'Ma'am' if Commissioned Officer. = Known Operations = ---- All recorded operations executed by the Hellstriders will be recorded here. Typically (but not always) operations will be named after the region it was executed in, followed by a phonetic letter to tell operations apart if they have had multiple operations in that area. * Operation: Flame - Recover Archmage and Master Alchemist Parry Flame from the clutches of Kylontheas Runestrider. Demonic Activity present. * [[Operation: Feralas Alpha|'Operation: Feralas Alpha']] - Deal with a powerful warlock, potentially summoning something. High Demonic Activity present. * Operation: Dawnbreaker Port - Take back the Port to allow for a Navy and secure shipments. No Demonic Activity Present. = Roster = ---- Here is a list of past, and present (Player Character) members of the Hellstriders. Current (Active Duty) * Sabariel Greenwood - Lady of the Hellstriders (Head of the Hellstriders) * Jackson Amadatha - General of the Hellstriders ('''Head Tactician of the Hellstriders) * Auril Dawnbreaker - '''Captain (Head of Detonators, Quartermaster) * Parry Flame -''' Captain''' (Head of Research & Development, Alchemist / Arcanist) * Alenore Fayesong - Lieutenant (Soldier) * Hydre Shifter - Hellstrider (Ranger) * Malith Shadoweave - Hellstrider (Warden) * Orkins Windshadow Initiate (Shadow Priest) * Nicalahad Dawnheart - Initiate (Exemplar) * Calaresh Shaderunner - Initiate (Rogue) * Calein Milla - Initiate (Alchemist) Former (Discharged, Deceased, Etc.) * Sanguan Milla - Initiate (Pyromancer) - Killed in Action This roster count may be considered completely up to date, as all new members of the Hellstriders Project will be added within hours (Or even less) after they've been ICly inducted.Category:Military Organizations Category:Hellstriders